Seth Rollins : Candles
by nerdysuccess
Summary: Seth meets a Girl named Marilyn
1. Chapter 1 : Marilyn

_Seth and Roman were Stretching Outside the ring_

When they saw Marilyn and Mickie James coming from the ramp

Mickie had just come back after being in TNA

She was mentoring Marilyn

Marilyn was Twenty three

She had a long black hair in high bun

Marilyn was about the same height as Mickie

Only She seem talker because her legs were longer

They got in the ring

Mickie was wrestling with Marilyn in the ring

Roman : Now we have to wait

Seth : I know

Roman :_ Is not a bad view ?_

Mickie had Marilyn in a headlock on the ground

Marilyn got out it and now had Mickie on head scissor

S_eth : No Not all_

Mickie and Marilyn didn't different stops

Seth got in the ring

Marilyn and Mickie were too busy Wrestling

As Mickie push Marilyn the opposite way

She bump into Seth

Seth stay still as she felt back

Roman :_ Nice going Seth_

Mickie stay still

As Marilyn hit her head on the mat hard

Seth : It was not my intention to hurt you

Marilyn try to get up

Seth offer his hand but she didn't take it at first

Seth : I'm sorry

Marilyn :It's fine ( she touching the back of her head)

Mickie : _We are done ... You can have the ring_

Roman : Thanks

Mickie and Roman look at Seth and Marilyn kept looking at each other

Mickie grab Marilyn

Seth let the pass

As they got backstage

Mickie : Are you okay ?

Marilyn :I'm fine

Mickie : You hit you head pretty hard

Marilyn:_ I did but I'm okay_

**WWE RAW**

_Marilyn was watching Mickie James match on the screen by gorilla position_

_W_hen Seth saw her

He was wearing His Black Vest and pants

Seth noticed she was wearing a Big Baggy sweater with Sweat pants

_Should he talk to her_

Seth walk up next to her

_What should he say ?_

Marilyn look at him

Seth : Hey

Marilyn : Hi

_Mickie did her famous DDT_

Seth : What is your finisher ?

Marilyn : You Will Have to Watch and see it

Seth : You're Wrestling tonight ?

Marilyn : Yes

Seth : You're next?

Marilyn nodded

Seth : Nice Good Luck ( _he padded her on the shoulder _)

Marilyn smiled

Seth smiled back and Noticed her dimples

As Mickie Came from the Curtain

Seth watch as Marilyn took her Black baggy Sweater Off and Sweat pants

She went the stairs and Mickie kiss her on the cheek

Marilyn hug her

Before She waited for Music to hit

_Seth hadn't paid any attention_

To the New Diva until today

Marilyn thing music Hit

She walk out and smiled

Mickie James look at Seth as he watching small screen

Mickie : Seth What is your little mind planing ?

Seth:Nothing my match is after hers

Mickie: Yet you standing her watching her match

Seth : I want to watch the product

Mickie smiled and look at the screen

As Marilyn was in the top rope

Cole : _The Fans have taken a Liking to her _

King: Not Just the fans , Do you think I should ask her out ?

JBL : _She is young for you_

Marilyn waited for her opponent to come out

But instead Of AJ

It was Stephanie

Marilyn look confused

Stephanie : I'm sorry to tell you this but _You will not be Wrestling Tonight_

Marilyn : Why not ?

Stephanie : Because it's what is best for business

**The fans Booo**

Stephanie: Our Audience doesn't want to Our Champion AJ wrestle you

Marilyn was now mad

Stephanie : So get out of my ring

Marilyn: What if i don't?

Stephanie : Don't make me

Marilyn : Stephanie I'm not scared of you

Stephanie : You should be because I Can Fired you

Marilyn: **You can but will you ?**

Stephanie made an angry face

Marilyn : Stephanie for last months I have been WWE You have try to make my life a living hell

Stephanie : Why Would I do such a thing ?

Marilyn was going to talk and her mic went off

Stephanie smiled and she said _boys get her out my ring _

_The Shield Music Hit_

_They were surrounding_

_The ring _

_Stephanie had innocent look on her face_

_Marilyn smiled and slap Stephanie _

_Stephanie hit the ground_

_As The shield went into the ring _

_Marilyn got out _

_As Stephanie was looking at Marilyn _

_Marilyn threw a kissed at her _

Mickie hand her a sweater

Marilyn hands were cold

Mickie : The nerves almost got you

Marilyn nodded as they talking backstage

The shield was coming down with Stephanie

Stephanie smiled at her

Dean and Roman follow Stephanie

But Seth glance at her

Mickie : I think someone is taking a liking to you

Marilyn : Who?

Mickie : You will find out soon

Mickie waited for Marilyn in the parking alot

Marilyn was outside in the locker room

She was going to make her way to the parking lot

When her bag open and everything felt on the ground

she mumble _great_

As she was going to pick her clothes

She heard a voice _I Can Help you ?_

Marilyn got on her knees and went to pick her clothes

As their hands touch

She realize _it was Seth_

_Seth hand her a couple of shirts and sweat pants _

Marilyn : Thanks

Seth : No problem

As Marilyn smiled at him

Seth : Where are you going ?

Marilyn : Mickie is waiting for me

Seth : OHH ,Let me walk you to the parking lot

Marilyn : I know my way

Seth : ( smiled) So do i

As Marilyn and Seth talk for a while before reaching the parking lot

Seth smiled at her as she got in the car

Roman : Now I know why you ditch me

Seth : You act like you haven't done that before

Roman laughed _you're still mad at me about that_

_As they reach the hotel room  
_

_Roman felt sleep as Seth listen to music _

_Seth mind was running all over the place _

_Until he felt a sleep_

_As Marilyn and Mickie finish working out _

_They decide to go to the pool_

_Mickie wore a white swim suit_

_While Marilyn wore A Green Swim suit _

_They sun bathing _

_When Roman and Dean walk by_

_Roman smiled at them  
_

_Both smiled back at him_

Mickie : He is hot

Marilyn: If you say so

Mickie : You like Seth

Marilyn ignore the Mickie as she turn flat on her stomach

Mickie smiled

Seth walk in a few minutes later

Dean : I thought you were not coming

Seth : I will stay with here for a little bit

Roman : Whatever you say

Dean was looking at Mickie direction

Roman : Who are you looking at ?

Dean : Nobody

Seth realized Marilyn was next to Mickie

Damn her body was beautiful

Dean and Roman got in the pool

Seth stay sun bathing

Mickie left while Marilyn stay

Seth sat next to Marilyn

Marilyn : I thought you were leaving

Seth: I'm barely getting here

Marilyn : Ohh I thought you were Mickie

Seth : I can be here if you want me to be

_Marilyn laughed and turn body to face Seth_

Seth smiled at her

He noticed this time _her high arch eyebrows and her long_ black layer hair

Marilyn : Your Friends are having fun ,Why don't join them ?

Seth :( l_ook at them at Roman and Dean being goof balls in the pool )I'm want to join us ?_

_Marilyn : Sure _

She walk with Seth

Before he could tell her anything

She dive in the pool

Seth was impressed

As she look up

_Seth did a Can Wall_

_She smiled as he made a big splash_

Seth : Not every one can to a perfect dive

Marilyn : Okay

_They were swimming and getting to know each other_

They didn't noticed

Roman and Dean even left

Seth : It's getting Late

Marilyn : It is

She got out of the pool & Seth try not to stare at her body

Marilyn caught him looking

Seth look away

Marilyn went to get her towel and gave one to Seth

Seth : _Thank you_

_Marilyn : You Welcome _

**Hotel Room**

As Marilyn walk in to her room

Mickie was listing to music

Marilyn was about to hit the shower

Mickie: We should have fun on our day off

Marilyn : What are you thinking about?

Mickie:Let's go to the Club. Everyone is going

Marilyn : Yeah sure let's me get ready

Seth , Roman ,and Dean were drinking shots with everyone

The Girls were dancing

Roman was relaxing with Seth

Dean was flirting with a couple of girls

As Mickie walk in and hug Natalaya

Marilyn was talking to Brie Bella

_She was wearing a Light Loose Blue Dress with Black pumps_

_Her hair was down and wavy_

Mickie grab Marilyn to go drink

Seth was glancing at her

Roman : Go make your move

Seth : No

Roman : Why not?

Seth : because ...

Mickie and Marilyn were drinking shots with the girls (_ Brie ,Nikki, Naomi ,Kaitlyn ,Alicia ,Natalya_)

As they dancing and having a fun

Marilyn went where Seth was sitting

She smiled at him

Seth watch as she sat down with him

Marilyn : You don't dance ?

Seth : I Do

Marilyn : Wanna Dance with me?

Seth :Sure

Marilyn grab his hand

Seth:Maybe late r

Marilyn made a sad face

Seth laughed at her

Marilyn made a serious face

Seth : Don't take too serious everything I do

Marilyn : I'm not

As they were talking a waitress brought two drinks

Marilyn look at seth

Seth :I didn't order them

Waitress _The drinks is that for you_

_Marilyn look confussed_

_Waitress they guy over there_

(He was wearing a black tight shirt)

_told me to give you this two drinks _

Marilyn : Tell him no thank you

_Waitress Are you sure ?_

Marilyn : Yes

As the waitress left with the drinks

Seth saw the guy coming to Marilyn

_Why did you say no to me?  
_

Marilyn look at him and didn't say anything

Seth : Leave her alone , she is not interested

**Why not ?**

Marilyn : I have a boyfriend

**OH** , **What's his name ?**

Marilyn grab Seth's hand

Seth smiled

The guy **Sorry bro**

Seth : It's cool

As he walk away

Marilyn kissed Seth on the cheek

Seth : my lips are over her

Marilyn : Thank you

Seth : You welcome ,Let's dance

Marilyn starting dancing with Seth

She thought Seth was smooth

He was also goofy

Which she like

As Seth pulled her close and swing her around

Marilyn giggle and as they lips were about to meet

Seth Pulled her away

Marilyn smiled at him

They dance for a couple of songs until the floor got crowd

Seth : I don't like crowds

Marilyn : Oh

As Seth sat down Marilyn look at him

Seth noticed she was staring at his lips

He thought _should he kissed her ?_

As they stare at each other

Neither made a moved

Seth kiss on the cheek

Marilyn thought it was sweet

Until she was pulled away

As she stood up

It was AJ

AJ need someone to talk

Marilyn follow her to the restroom

AJ told her about her boy trouble

_Marilyn wanted to be back with Seth_

Seth was talking to Roman

Roman was leaving with Dean

Seth was about to leave but he want to see Marilyn

After Marilyn finish talking to AJ

AJ was going to stay a little longer

Marilyn was going to leave

It was getting Late

As she was about to walk out

Seth was behind her

Marilyn : Hey

Seth : Where are you going ?

Marilyn : Home ,I'm Tired

Seth : So I'm

Marilyn : Want to share a cab?

Seth : Yeah let's go

As they got a cab together

The Cab driver watch them carefuly

Seth wonder why

The Cab driver : Finally I found A Couple that is not making out in my backseat

Marilyn : We Will wait until we get home

Seth realize Marilyn was being more funny when she drinking

As they reach the hotel

Both pay for the cab

Even though Seth told Marilyn he had it cover

As they went to the elevator

Seth seem nervous

Marilyn pressed number 6

Seth : What's your room number?

Marilyn : 615

Seth : 740

Marilyn got off the elevator

Part of her want seth to kiss her

As she reach her room

Mickie was not there

She took all her make up off and put her baggy clothes

As she was going to sleep

She hear a knock at the door


	2. Chapter 2 : just a kiss

_As she heard the knock on the door_

Marilyn was going ignore the knock

_ until the knock got stronger_

As she open the door

Seth had a cheesy smile

Marilyn :YES

Seth : Can I crashed here ?

Marilyn : _Did your roommate locked you out?_

Seth : Something like that

Marilyn_: come in_

Seth walk in and realize her room was cleaned compare to his

Seth : Mickie is not here

Marilyn : No not yet

Seth : You think she cool with me sleeping here

Marilyn : We will find out soon or later

Seth laughed a little

As Marilyn laid on her bed

She felt bad Seth was on the floor

_Marilyn : Seth_

_Seth : Yes_

Marilyn : you don't want to sleep on the floor?

Seth : I don't but the floor is fine

Marilyn : We can share the bed

Seth : Are you sure ?

Marilyn :Yes

Seth join her in the bed

_His minds was raising_

Marilyn try to closed her eyes but couldn't go to sleep

Seth try not take most of the bed

Marilyn look at Seth

Seth was sleeping

As morning came in

Marilyn is on Seth's Chest

As Seth woke up

_He realize he was hugging Marilyn_

Seth didn't want to wake her

As Marilyn start moved around

She felt different

As her eyes open

She did a double look

Marilyn was looking at Seth

Seth open his eyes

Marilyn look at him

_Seth : This was your plan all along_

_Marilyn : What?_

_Seth : To get me in your bed_

_Marilyn : Yes ( she laughed )_

Seth :_ I feel used_

Marilyn : poor you

She off his chest

_Seth : Where are you going ?_

_Marilyn : getting away from you_

_Seth : Was i that bad ?_

Marilyn : You're funny

Seth _: I should get going_

Marilyn : Hopefully Roman opens the door for you

Seth got up and left to his room

As he reach his room

Roma was awake

Seth : You're an Asshole why didn't you give the head up .You were bringing some over

Roman : It just happen

Seth : Sure it did

Roman : Did you sleep outside?

Seth : No!

Roman: Why are you so upset?

Seth : I like sleeping in my bed

Roman : My bad

**_Smackdown_**

The Shield are going against The Usos**  
**

_It was the main event_

While Backstage Seth and Roman were in black Vest & Black pants

Dean was not ready yet

They saw Marilyn in here Wrestling attire

She was wearing Black pants with Red Bright top

She was going to do tape her segment

Marilyn was supposed to act like she was walking to the ring

As the got read to record it

_Quite ... 1 2 3 Action_

Marilyn walk

The Camera loved her

She was smiling until Marilyn bump into Randy

_Seth wonder when this writers were going with this  
_

Randy : Watch Where your going ?

Marilyn :_ It was a mistake_

Randy : You Know what is a mistake ? Daniel Bryan Holding my title

Marilyn : You lost it fair and square

Randy :( laughed ) You got to be Kidding me

Marilyn : _That's the problem with you Randy . Instead of whining and complaining you lost your title .Maybe you should something about it ._

_Randy had a smirk on his face and said very charming tone of voice _**You're smarter than you look**

Marilyn : _Too bad I can't said the same about you_

_As they locked eyes _

_Randy try to intimidate her _

_The segment went off_

As soon they said cut

Randy smiled at her

Marilyn :_ See you around_

_She walk very bubbly_ at Seth direction

Seth smiled at her

Roman watch as Seth wish her_ good luck_

_Marilyn stretch _

_Roman : She is very flexible_

_Seth hit roman on the shoulder_

_Roman : It's true_

_Marilyn music hit _

_Her match was against Kharma _

_The fans knew Marilyn would get a beaten _

_As Marilyn sold it to T _

_She was scared _

_As Kharma got in the ring slowly _

_Marilyn took a deep breath_

_Kharma got in the ring and Marilyn ran  
_

_As the doorbell was ring _

_She did a running kick_

_Kharma went to on knee_

_As Marilyn try to kick against_

_Kharma stop her and grab her by the throat _

_She was screaming  
_

_Kharma was laughing _

_Marilyn poke her in the eye _

_Kharma couldn't see _

_Marilyn grab Kharma arm and did cripple cross face _

_Kharma was in pain_

_Marilyn want her to tap_

_But instead Kharma grab the ropes _

Marilyn let go

As Kharma stood up mad

Marilyn try to push her but instead

Kharma kick on her stomach and did the Awesome BOMB

As Marilyn laid flat on the ground

**_Kharma pin her 1 .. 2..3_**

As the segment end

Seth and Roman were watching

The Promo after Their match was A Divas Match

We are _Sexy ,Smart , and Powerful_

_Seth noticed Marilyn was in beginning of the promo  
_

_Marilyn gave the a camera a evil smile_

_then they should other divas_

_Roman : Damn Marilyn lifts with Natalya and Tamina _

_Seth : I didn't know _

_As Kharma came down the stairs _

_She a glance of her self on the commercial  
_

_Kharma : Not bad_

_Seth watch as Marilyn slowly walk behind the curtain_

Marilyn was feeling Kharma pain

She passed him and didn't talk to him

As she went to get some Ice

Seth h_and her a bag of ice_

Marilyn : Thanks

Seth : You Welcome ,You had a nice match

Marilyn : More like Kharma kick my ass

Seth :You fought back

Marilyn smiled

_Seth help her ice bag on the back off her neck_

Roman : So here is where you been?

Marilyn : You have him back

Seth _: I'm not a toy_

Roman laughed

Marilyn : Have Fun in your match .

Roman : We Will

The Shield and Usos stole the show

_They always had a great match_

Seth was taking his Vest off in the locker room

Roman had already left

Marilyn walk in without thinking

Seth turn to see who came in

Marilyn look at him

He look so good Sweaty and messing hair

Seth :_ yes_

Marilyn took something from her bag of her sweaters

Seth look at her confused

Marilyn : You left your wallet in my room

Seth : OH ..I thought Roman had it

Marilyn : _You keep each other wallet_

Seth : Yes ?

Marilyn : Whatever floats you're boat

Seth smiled as he going to grab his shirt

Marilyn grab him and kissed him

There lips met and her hand was on his face

Seth was taking back

Marilyn pulled away

Before Seth could say anything Marilyn had left

Seth touch his lips and had biggest smile on his face

As Marilyn was in hotel

She thought _what if Seth didn't like her and she just kiss him?_

_How awkward would it be next they saw each other ?_

Good thing Natalya snap out of those thoughts

As they were working out

Tamina : Are you okay?

Marilyn : Yeah

**Seth was in-car with Roman**

Roman : I know we had a good match but why are you so happy?

Seth : Nothing

Roman : Is it we are going home ?

Seth : Yeah that is what it is

**Airplane**

Roman & Seth were not sitting next to each other

For a Chance

As Seth was listing to music

He was in his own mind

Until He saw Marilyn coming his way

Marilyn look around and she sat next to him

Seth _: Now you're stuck with me_

Marilyn act like she going to leave

Seth grab her wrist

Marilyn smiled at him

As the plane was in the sky

Every one was sleeping

Marilyn look around

_Seth : You're not sleepy_

_Marilyn : Not not yet_

Seth smiled and as she look at his eyes

Seth kiss her

This time was a little longer than previous time

Marilyn pulled away

**_Seth : Now we are even_**

**_Marilyn : We are_**

**Seth : Nope not even close**

Marilyn touch Seth's face

_Seth's smiled as her head went on his shoulder_

As Seth felt sleep as his body got used to being in the plane

_It help that Marilyn was next to him_

How perfect if he was laying down on his bed

_The day was sunny_

As he was half wrap in the covers He saw a familiar face coming from his restroom

_Seth smiled and look at Marilyn_

She was wearing one of his red shirt

With Her long perfect curly hair

Marilyn smiled as Seth got up from his bed

_Seth : Come with me_

Marilyn walk to his bed

Seth watch as she got closed to him and said _No_

Seth laughed and Marilyn said_ I'm not kidding_

Seth had a serious face and Marilyn said _Gotache you_

His hands were around her waist

Marilyn locked eyes with him before kissing him

Seth pulled away and toss her the left side of the bed

Marilyn laughed that soon turn to a giggle as Seth start to kiss her neck

_Marilyn :Stop it _

_Seth : No_

Marilyn couldn't control herself

Seth thought it was hilarious how one little thing could get her to giggle

Marilyn pulled Seth away from her neck

_Seth : I was just having fun_

_Marilyn : I know ( she raise her eyebrows) It's my turn_

She flip her body

Seth like that her hands were on his chest

Marilyn look very seductive as she was in control

_Marilyn : What I'm going to do you_

_Seth :Anything you want_

As they were going to kiss Seth felt someone touch him

Seth didn't want the dream to end

But as He open his eyes

_It was Roman_

Seth look at him

Roman : Let's go

Seth : ( he touch his face) We land

Roman :Yeah , Marilyn try to wake up but you were out it

Seth : Oh

As he grab his jacket and put on him

Seth smell it twice

Roman look at him weird

Seth noticed it _had Marilyn fruity perfume_

**_Home Sweet__ Home_**

As he got to his apartment after Roman drop him off

He look for his keys

Seth found them wrap in a paper

As He going to throw away the paper

He noticed it say Marilyn hand writing with her number on it

_He smiled like a idiot_

It had been a while since Seth got all nervous and giddy about a girl

Seth thought I'll call her

As he called her

The phone rang Once ...Twice ...

Seth was getting impatient

As her lovely voice answer the phone

Seth all could say is _hey_

Marilyn : I see your awake

Seth : Do you have any plans for today ?

Marilyn : I was going to watch tv and do nothing .

Seth : Great

Marilyn : It's been two weeks since I was home

Seth : I understand . My apartment is a mess

Marilyn : I just clean mine

Seth : Don't bragged

Marilyn laughed

Seth : _So can i come over ?_

Marilyn : Sure

Seth wrote down her address

Marilyn : Do you know how to get here ?

Seth : Yeah it's not far from where i lived

Marilyn : Great

_As Marilyn open her door_

Seth had Pizza, wings , and beer

Marilyn : I will take the pizza and the wings

Seth : Hey that means I'm not eating

As Seth walking in

Marilyn apartment was neat and organize

Her sofas were red with white pillows

Marilyn : Your too quiet

Seth :_ I'm just looking around_

Marilyn gave a serious face

Seth : You took time to make your apartment make it as comfy as possible

Marilyn smiled

She laid pizza and wings on the table across from the sofa

Seth sat down and saw as Marilyn sat Chris cross

He try not to stare at her tan tone legs

Seth : You lived by yourself

Marilyn : Yeah for now

Seth : Who used to be your roommate?

Marilyn : AJ

Seth : Ohh

Marilyn : She is cool chick

Seth : I didn't say otherwise ( he open the pizza box as she look him)

Seth bite the first slice of Cheese pizza and said want some ?

Marilyn _: I will take one that you didn't bite_

Seth cover his mouth

Marilyn : It's fine

Seth :_ I'm used to eating how ever I want_

Marilyn : You spend to much time with your guys friend

Seth : Mainly Roman and Dean

Marilyn grab the control and handle to him

Seth : We are not watching a chick flick

Marilyn : No but If I want to torture you now i know what to put on

Seth shook his head

Marilyn stop a scifi channel

Seth : YES Ghost Adventure

Marilyn : Some one is excited

_Seth : I loved this show_

As the evening past

They talk about there life

Seth told her about his last girlfriend , passion for wrestling , his family

She did the same

Seth : Now You know everything about me ( he drank from beer can)

Marilyn :_ No way_

Seth : Don't used anything I told you against me

Marilyn : I wouldn't ( she drank from her beer)

Seth : What made you kiss me ?

Marilyn: I was bored

Seth : _You were bored_

Marilyn : Fine ,It was a Dare

Seth : A Dare

Marilyn : I'm messing with you .Why else would i kiss you ?

Seth look at her

Marilyn got more closed to him because _I like you_

_Seth : Is this the booze talking ?_

_Marilyn: No this my second beer_

Seth : This my third

Marilyn look at him very innocently

Seth look at her lips

Her kiss her

Marilyn felt his warm lips kissing her very passionately

As he was going to pulled away

She bite his lip and Seth grab her

Marilyn was down on his lap

Seth smiled as pulled away from the kiss

Her hands on his cheeks

Seth want to take slow with her

Marilyn : Make your move

Seth : I have a move?

Marilyn smiled as she touching his shirt and pulling it up

Seth toss his shirt on her floor

As they kissed on more time

Seth hands were now her white shirt

As he was taking her shirt off

Seth couldn't help to touch his breast threw the shirt

Marilyn kissed him and as Seth pulled away

She was a wearing a black push bra

Seth bite his lip

Marilyn stare him

Seth : I'm going to killed the mood

Marilyn : How?

Seth : I should think I get going

Marilyn : _Oh did i do something wrong ?_

Seth :No( he try not to look down as he turn on )

Marilyn :_ Then what is it ?_

Seth : I don't want you to wake up tomorrow and think I took advantage off you

Marilyn :_ I won't_

Seth :Let's wait for tomorrow to make sure

Marilyn : Does mean your inviting yourself over?

Seth : Maybe ... If only want

Marilyn : Well that's fine , you can stay over since you been drinking

Seth smiled

Marilyn kiss him and Seth pulled away

Marilyn : _I can take advantage of you_

Seth :_ It wouldn't be the first time_

Marilyn laughed

As the night went on they kissed but nothing more or less

Marilyn grab his hand and show him to her bedroom


	3. Chapter 3 : Reality

Marilyn push him on her bed

She was on top him

Not a Dream

**Reality**

_Seth : Your making this hard for me_

_Marilyn : That's the point_

Seth had a smirk on his face

Marilyn: Now that's more like it

_Seth woke up and realize that was the last thing_

_He remember doing with Marilyn_

As she sleeping on his bare chest

Her leg in between his legs

Seth look at her clock it was 11:00 AM

_This was perfect_

As he was enjoying feeling Marilyn in his arms

His phone start to ring

He try to to put on quiet

But it kept buzzing

_Marilyn was now toss and turning _

Seth grab his phone and got off the bed

Marilyn open her eyes as Seth was leaving her room

Seth : Hello

**Where are you ?**

Seth : I was sleeping

Dean :_ Get Your lazy ass up and come work with us!_

Seth : I will get there soon

As Seth went back to Marilyn room

Seth looked at Marilyn nervous look

Marilyn head was on the pillow

_Seth kiss on her the forehead and said I have to go_

_Marilyn : Take care_

Seth smiled as he left

Seth put on his grey shirt before heading out

**FCW Training Center **

Seth walk in

Roman and Dean had alright working out

Dusty Rhodes : This is a first

_Seth : Sorry Dusty_

_Dusty : No excuse Seth_

Seth went to warm up without saying a word

As he training with some one younger talent

By younger he met more like rookie

As Seth was in the ring wrestling in the counter of the eye

He saw Page and Marilyn coming in

Dusty : Boys do not let the girls get off your feet

Page : Dusty Maybe we should wrestle them

Dusty : Not a bad idea

Page smile and Marilyn was looking at dusty

Dusty : alright Seth go against Page

Page got in the ring

Seth was being gentle

Dusty thought it was funny

Marilyn was looking at them but her full attention was not there

Dusty : Good Job Page ,Now Marilyn have fun

Marilyn had a serious face

Seth : I wouldn't make look bad

Marilyn didn't respond she took him down on floor

Dusty : Seth I forgot to tell you Marilyn knows a little amateur wrestling

Page : A little you mean a lot

Marilyn gave Seth a hand

Seth took her hand and flip on her butt

Marilyn was shocked

Dusty and Page look at each other

As Seth and Marilyn wrestle soon more

Dusty _: Good Marilyn ,Girls go practice for your match_

Seth : They have a match

Page : _Yep NXT Taping_

**NXT TAPING**

Page came out to the ring

The fans loved her

Marilyn came out with a jacket closed to Page mocking her

Marilyn : Page I'm giving you this match since you're were having a pity party

Page had mad face

Marilyn : I mean I made to the main roster before you

Page ran out the ring and went to attack Marilyn

They were punching each other

_Regal : The match hasn't even start_

As Marilyn head bounce off the turn buckle

Page Scream

The fans Cheer until Marilyn kick page

Page hit face in the stairs

Marilyn had an even smile and toss Page in the ring

The bell rang

Marilyn kick page hands and feet

_Regal : Don't let her beauty fool you .She is evil as they come_

**Marilyn : Come on Page**

She grabbing Page face

Page push away to the ropes

Page ran to Marilyn to kick her in the stomach

Marilyn grab in a bear hug and toss to the mat

Page sold the move perfectly

Marilyn for the rest of match

Was the ruthless heel

Page control the second part of match

Until Marilyn spear her

She grab Page by the hair with her left hand

As she look at the camera with evil look

She pick up Page and did a Vertical Suplex

**Regal : OMG**

Page hit the mat

_Marilyn won 1 2 3_

Seth was watching backstage

Roman : Damn she actually wrestle

Dean : Yeah ,Page told me Marilyn is veteran

Seth : Really? she young

Dean : She wrestle since a young age

Seth : Good to know

Dean : Seth stay away from her

Roman : Why should he?

Dean was about to talk when he saw page coming their way

Marilyn was right behind her

Seth locked eyes with Marilyn

She was sweaty and had page jacket

As Marilyn went to the Woman's Locker room

She heard The shield Music hit

Page was wrap in a towel

Marilyn smiled

Page : We had one heck of a match

Marilyn : We did

Page went to take a shower

Marilyn just put her head back in the wall

She want to enjoy the moment

As The shield walk back together

Seth was a little in pain

As Roman & Dean head into locker room

Seth felt someone grab him

Seth did a double look

Marilyn smiled

Seth follow her to the dark hallway

Marilyn kiss him

Seth pulled away and whisper _all my pain just went away_

Marilyn smiled

Seth : I have to go take a shower

Marilyn : Maybe I should join you ?

Seth : that would be perfect if roman or dean was not in the locker room

Marilyn :_ maybe next time_

Seth : Yes

Marilyn kiss him one more time before leaving

Seth just stare at her

As he walk into locker room

He went to take a shower

The warm water felt good as body was sore

Seth wonder how much longer

He could control himself around Marilyn

_Seth is a gentleman_

Seth was washing his body

His mind kept thinking of Marilyn

His body was acting like his teenager years

Seth got his towel and wrap on his waist

Roman and Dean were dress

They were leaving as he got dress

As he walk into parking alot

Seth got a text message

Marilyn : Want to cuddle with me ?

Seth : Yes

Marilyn send a smiling face

Seth : What room ?

As Roman saw Seth was busy with his phone

Roman look at seth

Seth : What ?

Roman : Nothing

Marilyn was in her room

Try to patiently wait for Seth

She had a room to herself

Seth knock at her door

Marilyn open the door

Seth walk in and put his luggage near the bed

Marilyn jump on him

Seth laughed

_Marilyn : how was your shower ?_

_Seth : Good too bad you were not with me_

Marilyn loved being in Seth's arm

As he put her down on the floor

Seth went to unbutton her pants

Marilyn smiled as she took his shirt off

Seth smiled as he saw her blue boy short

Marilyn loved touching his firm chest

Seth bit his lip

Marilyn unbutton his pants and said _love a man in briefs_

Seth smiled as his pants went to the floor

Seth kissed her

Marilyn loved that Seth was being respectful;

He slowly put her down on the bed

Marilyn loved he was on top her

As they kiss more passionate each time

Seth pulled away & Marilyn had frown on his face

Marilyn : What's wrong ?

Seth: Nothing You're perfect ..It's just that

Marilyn look at him

Seth : The last relationship i was in went south really quickly

Marilyn : Do i remind you of her ?

Seth : No you're the opposite

He got top off her

Marilyn and Seth talk about their life outside the ring

Seth had been in really Good or bad relationship

Marilyn had been good relationship but she never felt in love

Seth : So you never been in love?

Marilyn : I care about them but things never felt right

Seth : Ohh

Marilyn :With you I feel all giddy and excited

Seth : So do i

Marilyn kiss him in the cheek

Seth : Crap it's 5am

Marilyn : We should get some sleep

Seth: We should

Both felt sleep

Seth woke up in morning boner

Seth thought great

this would have fine but Marilyn was sleeping close to him

Her hand was around his waist

Seth moved a little and Marilyn open her eyes

Seth look embarrassed

Marilyn : You're getting up already

Seth : Yes i will be right back

Seth went to bathroom

Marilyn thought it was strange he was talking a while

As Seth got in the bed

He put a pillow between his legs

Marilyn gave him a funny look

Seth : Please don't ask

Marilyn :I wouldn't but

Seth: It will go away soon

Marilyn : Seth you're funny

Seth : Thanks (he touch his hair)

Seth was keeping his distance from Marilyn

Marilyn : I wouldn't hurt you ( she took the pillow away from Seth)

Seth : Marilyn

She had mischievous smiled as she was touching his chest

Marilyn : I can help you

Seth shook his head

Marilyn kissed Seth as her hand travel under the covers

To his boxers

Marilyn watched as Seth jump when she touch his erect penis outside his boxer

Seth moaned and Marilyn whisper _you still want me to stop_

Seth smiled as Marilyn hands was now on his boxer

Pulled them down

Seth moaned as her hands was now touching his penis

Seth let her Marilyn hands work her magic

He was now moaning into between them kissing

Marilyn look at Seth

He was breathing heavy

Marilyn increased her hand movement

Seth let a loud grunt and he came all over the sheets

Marilyn smiled innocently

Seth was trying to recover

Marilyn kissed him as he was going to clean himself up

Seth came back

Marilyn kiss him as his hands were touching her abs

Marilyn kiss her neck

She moan

Seth was now licking and nibbing at her neck

Marilyn was moaning as Seth hands were touching all her curves

As Seth was going to touch her boy shorts

His hands went back up now touching her breast

Marilyn unhook her bra

Seth slowly toss to the side

As he look at perfect 38C breast for a few seconds

Until his thumb was touching her nipples

Marilyn moan as seth wet mouth was on her right nipple

While his left hand was massaging her left breast

Marilyn loved he was doing

As Seth gave a evil look

He said baby laid down

Marilyn did and and Seth took her blue boy short off

Seth noticed she was beyond wet

Seth start to kiss her legs all way up to her inner thigh

Marilyn gasp as Seth mouth went her inner lips

Seth tongue was doing wonders

As Marilyn moved her hips

Seth licking her clit while touching her gspot

Marilyn _never want Seth to stop_

Seth knew he had on his palm of his hand

As Marilyn got quiet

Seth stops for a second

Marilyn moan_ please don't stop_

_As Seth suck on her clit_

_Marilyn toes curl and Seth felt her body tense up_

_As Seth look up _

_Marilyn was looking up_

_Seth smiled and kiss her curves until he reach_

_Her chest_

_Marilyn was touching Seth's hair _

_Seth : Did you have this plan?_

_Marilyn : No not all_

Seth smiled as she still haven't recover

Marilyn was holding hands with him

Seth and Marilyn were now cuddling

They having a cute moment

Marilyn felt something in between her butt

Marilyn : SETH

Seth : What ?

he look down

Seth : Not again

Marilyn laughed

Seth : I was having a sweet moment with you

Marilyn : We were

Seth : but now it was ruin

Marilyn : No , Do you have a condom ?

Seth : No not with me

Marilyn moved away from him and went near lamp

Seth : What are you doing ?

Marilyn : Looking for one

Seth try to hide the smile on his face

Marilyn : Found one

Seth look at her as she handle to him

Seth :So what about taking slow

Marilyn kiss him

As they getting more into

His phone rang

Seth got irradiated

He pick up his phone and answer it

What ?!

Roman : We need to talk

Seth : Is it a emergency ?

Roman : Yes it's dean , he has concussion

Seth : Oh crap .I will be right there

Marilyn saw as Seth got dress quickly

Seth kiss her

Marilyn felt bad for dean

Seth found Dean had concussion

Roman had to watch him for the next two days

Dean couldn't wrestle until next Monday

Seth put dean into his hotel bed

Roman :Where have you been ?

Seth : sleeping

Roman : Take care of dean while i go workout

Seth :Sure it's the least i can do

Two hours later

As Roman came back

He said guess who i saw?

Seth : Who ?

Roman : Marilyn

Seth : What about her ?

Roman : She was with Natalya

Seth : Good for her

Roman : So you're going to make a move on her

Seth : I will

Seth got up and left Roman with dean

He went to hotel gym

Marilyn wasn't their

So he work out

As he head to Marilyn's room

Marilyn was in towel

Seth : Where did we leave off ?

Marilyn: How is dean ?

Seth : Fine

Marilyn : You should go take care of your friend

Seth : We're splitting time

Marilyn: WE

Seth : Roman and I

Marilyn smiled

Seth took her towel off

Marilyn touch his sweat body

Kissing very passionately

Seth : I stink don't i

Marilyn : Noo

She undressed him quickly

Marilyn kiss him with tongue this time

Seth let her take control

Marilyn gave a new Trojan condom

Seth gave a funny look

Marilyn : I went shopping

Seth smiled

Marilyn watch as he put the condom on

She was touching her clit

Seth took her hand off her clit

Marilyn look mad

Seth : That's my job

Marilyn moan as his thumb was touching her clit

Seth watch as she slowly guide his penis inside her

Marilyn whimper

Seth : Are you okay?

Marilyn nodded and start to moving her hips

Seth moan

They begin kissing

She arch her back

Seth kissing her neck and breast

Marilyn moan

Seth loved her movements

As their lips met once again

both could feel their body push to their limits

As Marilyn kiss his jaw and slowly his neck

He felt as her walls tighten up

Seth let a loud grunt

Marilyn breath start to increased

Before she could kiss his lips once more time

Marilyn whimper as she orgasm

Seth came a few seconds later

Seth threw the condom away

As Marilyn waited for him

Seth join her

She felt sleep in his chest


End file.
